Skarff
Skarff is a castaway from Survivor: Mamanuca ''and ''Survivor: Mexico. |Tribe Wins:2 = 4 |Individual Immunities:2 = 1 |Votes Against:2 = 10 |Currently1 = 4th Juror |Season: = Survivor: Mexico |Placement: = 10/20 |Days Lasted: = 27 |Tribe(s): = |Tribe Wins: = 5 |Individual Immunities: = 0 |Votes Against: = 0 }} Biography Mamanuca Skarff is from Survivor: Mamanuca. She was set on the Lakeba tribe because of her personality. She immediately made an alliance that included 3 people. Crxfterz, BenjiDun, and herself. She was in a good spot in her tribe because the Lakeba tribe never lost a challenge. After the first swap, she ended up on the Kadavu tribe. She was with 2 former Lakeba and 2 former Kadavu. She was on the same tribe as Crafter, her ally. She socialized and got into the majority alliance. This alliance included Maddasher123, Crxfterz, Cx siddyAbyss, and herself. She did not have to worry because the Kadavu tribe also never lost a challenge. She made it to the merge, the tribe name being Matagi. She reunited with her closest ally, Benji. Benji told her that he had an idol, so she felt safe. But she wanted to secure her safety by finding an idol. She eventually found an idol and was proud of herself. She was worried that Crafter was going to flip on them, so she didn't tell Crafter that she found an idol. She was in this alliance with all of the former Lakeba's, them having the majority. The plan was to vote out every former Kadavu members. After Mad was voted out, she trusted the former Lakeba alliance more, and was following the plan. In the tribal council after Mad, Cass played her idol, blindsiding Benji. Skarff was devastated because her closest ally was voted out. She didn't try going to Crafter, because she knew that he was going to flip on her. After the double, she really didn't feel safe in the game. She tried to align herself with Smrxi, and she tried to socialize with other people. She played her idol on herself and idoled out Cass. She felt proud of herself since she got revenge on Cass. After Silly was evacuated, she didn't feel safe because she had no close allies in the game. When she was in the tie with Mina, she thought she was going home, but she was surprised as Mina went home. In the next tribal council, Crafter played an idol on himself, but he received no votes. Instead, Skarff was unanimously voted out 4-1. She became the 6th juror and finished in fifth place. 'Voting History' In Episode 10, Skarf played an idol on herself and negated all votes for her. In Episode 12, a 2-2-1-1 tie occurred between Mina and Skarff, with stray votes to Echo and Jose. On the re-vote, Skarff was not eliminated. Mexico Skarff was originally from Survivor: Mamanuca. When Skarff was put on the Favorites tribe, she immediately aligned with her former ally BenjiDun. She was also in an alliance where it had the majority. This alliance included Winnerstrophy, GTC613, SourMasterYoutube, Theclickerr and herself. They lost the challenge, and Skarff was worried. She didn't know if she was going to be voted out, but the majority alliance voted out Rat. She was relieved and she felt safe in this alliance. After the mutiny, Hyper was added into the alliance. She followed the plan of voting out Biggy, still keeping Benji as an ally. They voted out Biggy, and Skarff didn't need to worry about tribal lines. After that tribal council, Benji had this plan to blindside GTC. Skarff told GTC this, and the majority alliance voted out one of their members, Sour. This had broken Benji's trust in Skarff, and they were no longer allies. They merged into the tribe Izamal. The majority alliance voted out Game, but Skarff voted Benji. Skarff was out of the loop of the vote, and kind of isolated herself. She did still vote with the majority alliance, but she wasn't really contributing to the game. After GTC was voted out, Skarff was lost. She didn't know who to go to. She ended up being evacuated, making her the 4th juror. 'Voting History' In Episode 10, a 6-6 tie occurred between GTC and Elise. On the re-vote, no votes changed and it went to rocks. Skarff drew a safe rock and was not eliminated. Trivia Mamanuca * She was the only female from original Lakeba to be on Kadavu. * Skarff is the Production's Favorite Player of Survivor: Mamanuca. Mexico * She was the only favorite that received 0 votes. * She was the only one evacuated in Mexico. Category:S3 Cast Category:Mamanuca Category:5th Place Category:S3 Jury Category:S4 Cast Category:S4 Jury Category:10th Place Category:Mexico Category:Returnees Category:PFPs Category:Contestants Category:Female Contestants